A Call To Arms
by Kashiratama Voltaire Shinigami
Summary: Two friends come to Cyrodiil to reclaim family property only to be wrapped into the prophecy of the elder scrolls, the role they play only the gods could foresee.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Chapter One

AN: First chapter, everyone! I'm nervous, as I have never posted anything here on fanfiction before. My co-author tells my not to worry though. Well, Hope you enjoy! Try to R&R!

It is the twenty-third of Last Seed, year four-hundred-thirty-three of the third era. Two adventurers are sitting on opposite sides of a campfire. One is a nord with light coloured skin, ice blue eyes, and slicked black pecan brown hair that reaches the middle of the back of his neck.

The other is an imperial with fair almost pale skin, pitch black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He looks over at the nord and says "You've been awfully quiet the past ten minutes, Derger, what's up?"¹

Derger turns to him. "A priest of the daedra and a priest of the aedra walk into a bar, they sit down at the counter, and the deadric priest orders a heavy ale, while the aedric priest orders a wine glass. The aedric priest says "Why order such a heavy drink, when you can keep your wits about you if you order a glass of wine?" to which the daedric priest yells "Because Sheogorath is not a pussy!" he then chugs his drink, and orders another."²

"Is that it?" The imperial asks, throwing another piece of wood in the fire.

"C'mon, Noah, you know that making a joke is-" he then speaks in a thick Scottish accent, "like tryin' to get into a librarian's miniskirt." He says, smiling.

Noah chuckles a bit. "So you're keeping first watch, right?"

"Don't I always?" Derger says with a chuckle.

And so, Noah heads to bed in his tent, and Derger brings out his weapons of iron, and tower shield of steel. Around twenty minutes later, Noah is asleep, and Derger is using his shield as support for his back. As he is stretching his arms, he notices something: Shadows. At the edge of the campsite. He stands up, picking up his shield and spear. He cracks his neck. "Why does this always happen at first watch?"

Suddenly, the three bandits show themselves, and the second they do, the middle one of the three gets impaled though the lung with Derger's spear, and is flung back. Derger quickly grabs his halberd and brings it down into the right one's shoulder to it's chest. As he pulls the shaft to retrieve it, the left bandit makes his way to him, only to meet Derger's shield, getting bashed back to the ground. As the bandit looks up, he sees Derger raising his halberd high into the air, resembling an executioner. As the deathstick comes down, the bandit realizes these are the last seconds of his pitiless existence, and opens his mouth to scream, but the sound is interrupted by the halberd's axehead, burrowing into his skull.

Noah wakes up to the smell of food, and knows it's his shift. He puts his tight black leather chestpiece on, and grabs his two iron longdaggers. As he steps out of his tent, he looks over at Derger. "What'cha makin'?"

"Just some soup." Derger says, and gives Noah an evil smile.

"Out of what?"

"These guys." Derger says, holding up one of the bandit's heads.

"By Sheogorath's beard!" Noah says in disgust.

Derger laughs heartily. "Relax, I'm joking. I found a rabbit."

"Oh…" Noah says, relaxing a little. He swears to himself that he will never eat any of Derger's soup ever again.

1: For Noah's voice, think of Flynn Ryder from Tangled, but _slightly_ younger.

2: For Derger's voice, think of a _sober_ Oghren from Dragon Age: Origins. Hard to do, I know.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rose of Cheydinhal

Chapter Two

AN: Hello everyone! Chapter two now. Have fun reading!

The next mourning, they pack up their tents and continue on their way through the forest. The trees rustle in the wind, and birds sing merry tunes.

Finally, after two hours of trekking, they reach their destination, the city closest to the border of Morrowind, Cheydinhal. The stony walls of the city loom above them, like grand gray monoliths. They head through the gate and look around at the sight before them; for it reminds them of Morrowind.

"We _are_ in Cyrodiil, right?" Noah says, scratching his head.

"We are, but I can scarcely believe it." Derger says, shrugging his arm to adjust his bag's strap.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the castle and talk to the Count." He brings out a scroll from his bag. "Documents, remember?"

"I'll go find us some work, then." Derger says, and heads off.

"See ya." Noah says, and begins to slightly run. He heads past the temple and across the bridge. As he heads up the long path to the castle, he says hello to a guard walking by. As he reaches the castle's courtyard, he stops to figure out which way the county hall is, but upon looking right, sees a beautiful sight. And I mean _beautiful_.

Sitting underneath the shade of a tree is a young dunmer girl. She has duchess¹ blue skin, silvery white hair in a long wild raised ponytail², her bangs framing her face, which is more delicate and bewitching than a monarch butterfly, and is complimented by her lovely rose coloured eyes. All of this, combined with her white lace dress, gives her an absolutely angelic appearance. Noah swears he sees and aura around her, but it is simply the reflection of the sun off of her dress.

Enchanted, Noah moves his legs involuntarily, walking over to her. As he gets within two feet of her however, two longsword blades are placed in front of his neck, and it is at that moment that he notices the two guards standing on either side of her. He snaps out of it to look at the guards. "Oh! Err, hello!" He says, and chuckles nervously.

"What business have you with the princess of Cheydinhal?" One guard says, his voice deep and rough.

"Princess? Whoa… Um, I simply wish to speak to her."

It is at this point that the princess, stands up, each movement she makes being done with grace. "Very well then, since you were brave enough to approach me, you are granted one question."³ She says, her voice sounding young than Noah thought it would.

_She sounds like a normal teenage girl… _He thinks before speaking. "Err, would you like to go out for tea sometime, your highness?" He says, his normally confident voice faltering a bit.

The princess laughs mockingly. "And why would I do that?"

"Uh, because I'm brave enough to ask?"

"I am no weak minded fool, one that would go around the world with you just because you aren't afraid to talk to me, I am a noble, and your better."

"Please?"

"I have already said no."

Noah takes a deep breath. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice: Here comes the smolder." 4 He says, and puts on a very sexy face, sticking his lower lip out as well, as if begging.

Seeing this, the princess puts her hands on her guards shoulders, and they lower their weapons. Just as Noah thinks it's going to work, and smiles, he receives a fist to the face. A _hard_ one, at that.

As he is flung back to the ground, one thought is present in his mind alone as he passes out on the stone of the courtyard: _Did I just get my ass knocked out by a girl?_

1: Also known as duke blue.

2: Think of the ponytail you can have as a male blood elf in World of Warcraft.

3: Think of Merrill's voice from Dragon Age II, but less nice, and more "I'm better than you!"

4: Tangled reference!

Please try to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Dawn's Sacrifice

Chapter Three

AN: Chapter Three, dudes and babes! Now you get to learn the princess' name!

WARNING: GRIMDARK AS FUCK. Let's just say I drew some inspiration from Cupcakes, by Sergeant Sprinkles. That horror inducing colt. Just saying his name gives me a bad taste in my mouth.

"Noah. Wake up." Derger says, poking Noah with a stick.

Noah sits up with a rush, looking over where the princess was, but she is now gone. "Damn, she hits hard for a lady…" He whispers under his breath as he touches his nose to make sure it still looks the same.

"What's wrong with you?" Derger asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I got my ass kicked by a girl."

"Damn, too bad I wasn't here to see that."

"Shut up." Noah says, getting off of the ground and grabbing his documents. "Come on, let's go get us a house."

"You're not even curious about the fact that you've been knocked out for six hours?"

"Not in the slightest." Noah says, heading over to the county hall's double doors. They both head in, and notice there are no guards in the entrance hall. The head to the throne room, and see why. The count of Cheydinhal is standing in the middle of the room, ordering guards left and right to various places as the guards run around in chaos. "Whoa, what's going on?" Noah asks loudly, wanting an answer.

One guard stops to look at him, one of the guards that was protecting the princess. "You!" He says, bringing his sword to Noah's neck again.

"Shit…"

"You kidnapped the princess, didn't you!" As the guard says this, everyone in the room stops to look at them.

"What? No! And even if I did, why would I return to the scene of the crime?"

"You know my daughter?" The count says, taking a step forward with hope.

"Look, all I did was ask her nicely out for tea, she knocked me out, and I just woke up a couple of minutes ago." Noah says, holding his arms up in surrender.

Count Indarys sighs, and retreats to his throne. "Then the situation is more dire than I had feared… No one has seen he since then, and her room is ransacked."

Derger speaks up this time. "Well, is there any indication of who may have taken her?"

"Only a shred of foreign cloth found on her windowsill."

"May we see it?" Noah says, moving the guard's blade from his neck and walking over to the count. The count hands Noah a deep red scrap of cloth, and upon seeing it Noah gasps shortly. Embroidered in gold upon it is the sun rising over the horizon. "Err, sire? Have you ever heard of… The Mythic Dawn?"

The princess slowly opens her eyes, rousing from a deep sleep, only to realize she is tied up and gagged against a cold stone wall. She looks at the walls on both sides of her, seeing daedric writing in blood upon them. These and the floor are all she can see, as in front of her is pitch blackness, the black with red flamed candles on either side of her only lighting up so much.

"Ah…" A voice whispers from the black void in front of her, piercing the silence as quick and hiss-like as a snake. "Finally awake, I see." A figure steps forth from the void, wearing a sanguine robe and black armor. "I did not think you would rouse until the fertilization." He raises his arms, and two other figures dressed like him begin to light up candles behind him, lighting the void into view. As they do, a horrible sight unfolds around them.

Tied to the posts of beds, are the bodies of four dead young girls. Their stomachs are ripped open, as if something burst from inside, blood-caked and dried entrails are protruding from each of their stomachs. The scariest part of them all however, are their faces, stuck in expressions of absolute horror and anguish, pinkish red strings exuding from their eyesockets, their eyeballs gone, as if ripped out. Then, as if to bring the whole thing together, there is a table in the middle of the room, four hearts on plates, as if ready to be eaten.

The princess' eyes open wide, and she tries to break free from her bindings, only to find she can't, to her own surprise. The ringleader holds up his hand, showing the princess that he has a amethyst jeweled silver ring on his pinkie finger. "Ah, ah, ah." He says, wagging a finger disapprovingly. "You can't escape, Starla Mirador Valencia, for we know each and every trick you have. You can't even use magic right now because of the magicka sapping poisons we forced down your throat." He rips off her white dress with ease, revealing the black lingerie bra and panties underneath.

"Such a young, supple body, just as the lord would want." He says, running a finger down the middle of her chest. He notices Starla is still struggling, trying to escape. He pulls out two daggers, and promptly stabs them into certain points of the palms of her hands. She howls loudly with anger as blood begins to seep from her hands, some of it sparkling blue. "Oh! I seem to have struck the magicka points in your hands! Looks like you won't be using magic ever again. Not like you're going to need it once we are done." The ringleader says, as if mocking her.

He is handed a bowl of blood by one of the other worshippers. He puts it under Starla's hand, letting her magicka mixed blood seep into it. He stirs it with his finger, and sticks it under his mask, tasting it. "Mmm… Yes, I think that will do nicely. You see, this is also the blood of four virgins. Yes, that's right, _those _virgins. Now that your magic imbued blood is mixed with theirs, it makes it ever more potent." He dips his finger in it once more, and draws a horizontal line of blood on the top of Starla's stomach. He chuckles to himself, enjoying his work. "To think that something so pure can be used for such a corrupt purpose is truly a gift from the lord himself."

He draws two more lines, curved ones, coming down from the first line. And finally finishes his masterpiece by coating her belly button with the blood, making a circle. He looks at his work, knowing that it may just be the most perfect daedric "O" he has ever designed. He sets the bowl of blood upon the floor below Starla, and stands up, putting his mask close to her face. He pulls her gag down, smiling under his mask. "So, any last words before you are blessed with the god?"

Starla breathes in deeply and heavily, finally able to breathe, and then, with a cough, says "Fuck you. Fuck you, and your whole entire fucking group, you piece of shit." And spits on his mask. He puts the gag back up.

"Oh, the lord is going to have fun with you. I wonder which of your organs he will eat first… Perhaps your pancreas? Your kidney? Your liver? No, I think your stomach would be more suitable, as it is the closest." He sighs, thinking of the beautiful sight it will be. "Well, as my grandfather would say, let's get the show started!" He steps back to join the other two dawn worshippers, and they begin to chant.

"For Lord Dagon forever reborn-" They begin, but are interrupted by a loud smashing sound from the top of the stairs at the back of the room. Surfing down the stairs on the door, is Noah, who jumps off as he reaches the bottom. He is clad in his full tight black leather outfit he was given by his mother. He draws his longdaggers from his hips, making a cool pose.

Derger, however, just simply walks down the stairs, his iron armor clanking as he does, and stands at the bottom, his shield and spear ready. Noah rolls his eyes, thinking Derger could at least _act_ like he's badass, but disregards it as he turns his view back to Starla and the Mythic Dawn members. "You guys fucked with the wrong prin-" He begins, and then notices the bodies of the girls, the organs, the candles… the faces. "Unholy fucking shit…" He says, and his confidence slips away once more.

Derger looks at what Noah is looking at. He shrugs. "I've done better."

Noah metaphorically shits his pants at Derger's comment, and asks "…To women?"

"Oh, daedra, no! That would be just horrible!"

"Those are women…"

Derger stands there for a second. Noah looks at him, and sees the fire in his eyes, bringing forth gruesome images of war and death into Noah's mind. Noah backs up the stairs a little bit. "Damn, and I was really hoping I would get to kill someone this time…"

Derger throws his spear across the room, impaling one worshipper through the head, and throws his halberd at the other, the axehead going straight through the person's stomach, cutting him in half. Doing all of this in less than five seconds. He then flips the table over, it turning into large wooden pieces as it collides with the wall. During the middle of all this shadows seem to dance around the room, one looking familiar to Derger. He walks to about three feet away from the ringleader.

The ringleader begins to back up slowly. "D… Do your worst…" Then, Derger stops, and smiles warmly. "I have powers that you can't even begin to-" Just as the ringleader is about to cast a spell, a longdagger slashes his throat out, Noah standing behind him.

"No, you don't." He says, and kicks the body forward. "Sorry to steal your kill, Derger."

"No, it's fine, I thought it was actually clever the way you did it in the middle of his 'epic speech'." Derger says, and chuckles a bit to himself.

Noah turns around to look at Starla. "UNHOLY SHIT!"

"What?" Derger says, and looks up at Starla, seeing what Noah is yelling about. "Oh…"

Deep in the wall next to Starla's stomach, is Derger's halberd. Starla, had not noticed, however, for she had passed out from the excruciating pain coming from her hands. Noah turns to Derger. "Okay, next time _I'm _killing everyone."


End file.
